You're My Guardian Angel
by bluedream10
Summary: Sakuno meets an angel named Ryoma. And to her surprised, he looked exactly like someone. What would be the truth behind this? RyomaXSakuno
1. Chapter 1 Fallen Angel

This is my first fanfic about Ryoma and Sakuno. Well it took me some time before I finished it because school really ate most of my time and so I had no free time to write.

By the way, this is also my first mulit-chapter fanfic. It's a miracle that I've ended writing a multi-chapter story. LOL

Enjoy! Your reviews would be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**You're My Guardian Angel – Chapter 1. Fallen Angel**

An angel is an emissary of God and our guardian to be called. They are the ones who protect us from evil in the name of God. God also send them to those who are truly in need.

* * *

"Ochibi!" A red-haired angel glomps on a blue-tinted hair angel. "God wants to talk to you."

The blue-tinted hair angel just sighed. _I think this is my punishment._ He thought inwardly.

The angel named Ryoma flew his way to a very beautiful garden with abundant flowers, trees, and animals. The atmosphere was indeed tranquil as the soft breeze gently blows. Ryoma walked towards the fountain and sat on the marble structure. He looked at the clear water that reflected his face. He forced a smile. But it's not a happy smile, it's a sad one. Ryoma did not know why, but he seems so down today. "I don't think it's because of God's punishment…"

"Ryoma," a deep but gentle voice called the angel's name. It was God who was calling him.

The angel stood up from where he was sitting. He looked up at the sky where the sun is shining brightly. Ryoma felt that something from the sky would fall.

"Ryoma," called the voice once again. "Tezuka have told me everything about what you did in the Garden ofRoses."

Ryoma's ears twitched. _I'll be punished._

"But I'm not angry. I'll just make you do something."

"Make me do something?" echoed the angel.

"To be able to repent what you've done, you'll be tasked to complete a mission on Earth," He paused and continued. "And if you'll be able to complete this, there's a reward waiting for you. I'll grant the wish you truly desire."

Ryoma attempted to open his mouth to protest against the idea, but suddenly, with a wink of an eye, the clouds beneath his feet, tore apart and the angel fell into it.

"Aaahhh!" Ryoma's vocal chords would have come out because of the scream he made.

A loud thud was heard and the angel landed on the ground, butt first. "Ouch, ouch! That hurts!" he groaned while he rubs his butt. "Where the heck did I landed?" the angel grumbled as he scans the vicinity. The room he was in was big with a little furniture inside. "It looks like a traditional bedroom." The sliding door was open. Outside was a lush garden filled with colorful flowers and butterflies dancing above them. Ryoma toddled to the beautiful scenery and there he saw a girl with chestnut-colored hair braided into two low pigtails. She was dressed in a white kimono with sakura patterns. The angel stood there, mesmerized with the plain beauty of the girl.

"E-Excuse me…"

Ryoma was snapped back from his daydream.

"W-Who are you? H-How did you get here?"

The angel was surprised. The girl can see him? No way.

"You can see me?" he asked, flat-toned.

"Of course I can see you… huh? Wings? Halo? Are you a cosplayer?" the girl asked innocently.

Ryoma squinted his eyes. "I'm not a cosplayer." He answered with annoyance.

"But you're wearing wings and a halo. Of course you're into cosplaying." she insisted.

Ryoma managed to keep his cool down. "Well that's because I'm an angel."

The girl blinked her eyes. "An angel? For real?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Ryoma reached out his hand. "Here. You'll believe I'm an angel once you touched me. "

The girl looked at the angel. The seriousness contained in his amber eyes told her that he's telling the truth. Without a second to waste, the girl grabbed his hand. But to her surprise, her hand just went through his. "Y-You really are an angel!"

"At last." Ryoma stared at the girl from head to toe. "Oi, what's your name?" he asked.

"Sakuno. Sakuno Ryuzaki." she replied meekly. "What's yours?"

"Sakuno, huh? Well you can call me Ryoma."

"R-Ryoma?" asked Sakuno in a shivered tone.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, don't mind me." Sakuno forced to smile. _Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like him._

Ryoma just shrugged and went to the little pond under the sakura tree. He gazed at his reflected image. "What should I do? I don't have any idea why God sent me here."

"Ryoma-kun." called Sakuno.

The angel who was deep in his thoughts just replied a simple "hn".

"Why are you here on Earth? Angels should be in Heaven, right?"

Ryoma had his eyes on Sakuno for a moment and then averted them to look at the pond. "I don't know either."

The gentle wind gradually blows. Sakuno looked at the gloomy angel with worried eyes. _He does not know? _She slowly started to pace towards Ryoma to comfort him but something tripped her and it made her lose balance. _This is bad. I can't regain my balance. I'm going to fall._

"Man, I didn't know you're such a klutz."

Hands caught her falling body. She opened her eyes and saw Ryoma, with physical body, holding her in his arms. Her heart started to skip and her face was tinted with crimson.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma put her down gently.

"You've regained a physical body. How's that?" asked Sakuno out of curiosity and amazement.

"Well I can't have t for long. It's just for emergency uses." he answered plainly.

"Wow that's so amazing!" Sakuno's eyes were shining. "An angel's abilities seem to be very interesting."

A small smile was painted on Ryoma's face that has been unnoticed to Sakuno. He then had his head up looking at the clear, blue sky. "Why did you send me here?"

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 1. :DD Check the next chapter to find out what will happen next. :DD Please review nicely. And thanks for having the time to read this.

Kikumaru: Sugoi! A story about Ochibi and Sakuno-chan!

Fuji: These two really are a match made in heaven.

Oishi: They just won't admit it.

Momoshiro: Hahaha you're right.

Ryoma: Hey what are you saying? *blushes*

Sakuno: *blushes*

Tezuka: Ryoma, Sakuno, don't let your guard down.

Ryoma and Sakuno: O_O


	2. Chapter 2 Days with the Angel

Chapter 2! Thank you so much for reading the Chapter 1. Well while I was making this I was watching Trinity Blood and xxxHolic so there are many distractions. But good thing is that I have been able to publish the second chapter. :DD Please review.

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.**

**You're My Guardian Angel – Chapter 2. Days with the Angel**

"Why did You send me here?"

The Garden of Rose was as lively as ever because of the angels chatting there together. This group of angels was lead by Tezuka, a stern-looking angel with glasses.

"Mou. I wonder if Ochibi is doing a good job on Earth, I wonder." Kikumaru, the red-haired angel who moves like a cat, said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ryoma can handle himself there." said Oishi, the sub-leader, with an assured smile.

A month has already passed since Ryoma's arrival at the house of Ryuzakis. And Sakuno noticeably grew fond of him to the dismay of the angel. She remembers someone just by looking at the angel. Along the way, it seems like the gap between them has gotten smaller without them noticing it.

"Anoo… ne, Ryoma-kun, why did you come to Earth? And how long will you stay here?" asked Sakuno in a rather plain tone.

The angel saw the worried face of his companion. "God said I had mission to finish here. I'll only be here for one hundred days. I think that's more than three months."

"I see… that should be enough, I guess." said Sakuno under her breathe.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing! Come on Ryoma-kun. Let's go home. Grandmother must be waiting." She forced to be happy outside but inside, loneliness lurked.

As the walk, Sakuno can't help but sigh. She didn't know what's happening to her. She was just not in the mood and feeling down. _Why do I see him overlapping Ryoma-kun?_ Suddenly a warm hand was felt from her own hand. She traced the owner of the hand and saw Ryoma who again regained a physical body. Sakuno felt her face warmed and painted with red. But a smile quietly crept to her face.

_I wish we could stay like this._

"Grandmother, I'm back."

A woman in her 40's dressed in a blue kimono came out and smiled at Sakuno. "Welcome home, Sakuno." She noticed the boy beside her granddaughter. "We have a guest. Who might you be?"

"My name is Ryoma, madame." The angel bowed to show respect.

"Ryoma, huh?"

"Oh he's a friend. I met him along the way and decided to invite him to come over to our house." explained Sakuno. It was evident that she was nervous.

Her grandmother, Sumire, smiled. "I see. Well make yourself feel at home, Ryoma."

Ryoma nodded and followed Sakuno inside. They both went inside Sakuno's room to have a rest.

"Ryoma-kun… wh-why did you do that?" demanded Sakuno, blushing.

"No reason in particular." _My body acted on my own._

Sakuno tried to throw another statement but decided not to. Then, she fixed her eyes on the calendar hanging on the wall.

_Time does really fly._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Another month has passed…

"Hey, Sakuno, wake up, or you'll be late for school."

Sakuno lazily opened her eyes and saw Ryoma smiling at her. "Good morning sleepyhead."

In an instant, Sakuno's face was dipped in the color of red. She immediately stood up. "G-Good m-morning to you too… R-Ryoma-kun!" she greeted stammering. "Hey, you're in your physical body again!" remarked Sakuno.

Ryoma scratched his face lightly. "Well I'm getting used to it."

"Wait! You didn't show yourself to grandmother, right?" asked Sakuno, panicking.

"Of course I didn't. I just had this physical body a while ago." defended Ryoma.

Sakuno stared at Ryoma intently. _He really looks like him, not only in appearance but also in actions. Why?_

"Sakuno, are you awake? I heard some noise coming from your room." It was her grandmother Sumire.

"Grandmother?!" exclaimed Sakuno quietly. "Hurry, Ryoma-kun! Hide yourself!" Sakuno was acting hysteric. Her thoughts were all messed up. What if her grandmother decides to enter? She will surely see Ryoma. What would her grandmother think? A girl and a boy in the same room… "Waaahh! Grandmother is coming!"

"Sorry to interrupt but I can just revert back to my angel form." said Ryoma calmly.

"Eh? You can?"

"Look." In a blinding light, Ryoma was back again to being an angel. "See?"

"Amazing!" Sakuno cheered in delight and was now relieved from getting caught by her grandmother.

"Sakuno?" The sliding door opened and her grandmother came in. "What are you doing?"

Sakuno had a edgy smile etched on her face. "Good morning grandmother. Ah. Oh. Nothing. Hehe."

Sumire looked at Sakuno with narrowed eyes. "Better hurry up or you'll be later."

"Yes!"

"Oi, do you want me to have a physical body?" asked Ryoma as he tailed Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed. Good thing Ryoma was walking behind her. In that way, Ryoma wouldn't see it. "Huh? Why would you ask me that? It's like asking for permission."

The angel smiled teasingly. Sakuno could feel it though she couldn't see it. "You know, angels like me can feel the genuine feelings and intentions of people here on Earth. So you could not hide it from me."

It seems like that the heat rushed more to her cheeks. Her heart started to pace fast. _What in the world is he saying he here?! _ She shouted in her mind. Unknown to her, the mischievous angel already had his physical body and gripped her hand. Sakuno flinched a little but had convinced herself to calm down. Sakuno placed her free hand on top of her throbbing hand. _This warmth… why do they have the same warmth? Every time Ryoma-kun holds my hand like this… I always remember him. Why?_

End of Chapter 2… well yeah, most of the chapters are short… and I don't have any idea why? Maa, I hoped you this. i wonder if it will be the end soon… *laughs* Read the next chapter to find out.

bluedream10: Your character here suits you perfectly, Ryoma.

Ryoma: Huh? What are you saying? That's totally out of character.

bluedream10: Yeah I know that. But it would be amazing to see you like that.

Ryoma: Mada mada da ne.

Please review nicely. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings for the Angel

Minnasan konnichiwa! bluedream10 here, again! ^o^ And I present to you the third chapter of You're My Guardian Angel. Wow I'm already in its chapter three. *banzai*

Special thanks to **15meyanne** and **yukina-chan15 **for giving such wonderful reviews that inspired me to continue this fanfic. Thank you so much for your support!

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**You're My Guardian Angel – Chapter 3. Feelings for the Angel**

The Ryuzaki's big and lush garden was very placid under the shining light of the moon. Ryoma stood under a maple tree while staring at the full moon that reflected on his amber eyes. "Why did You send me here?" he murmured as he leaned his back on the trunk of the maple tree.

"You want to know my child?"

A deep yet gentle voice forced Ryoma to come back to reality. He looked around, searching the person who possesses the voice. No one was there. He was all alone.

"Who's that?" demanded Ryoma, his eyes still vigilant of his surroundings.

"Do you not recognize this voice, my dear angel?"

"God…"

"You're right, my dear… and I have heard that you wanted to know why I sent you here, am I right? Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Please tell me." Ryoma's voice was so soft but still audible because of the calm night.

"Listen very well, my child. I sent you here because of a wish that girl wants to be granted."

"A wish Sakuno wants to be granted?"

"Yes, my child. You may not remember it but when you were still alive, you and that girl have shared a love with each other. Then, after you died, the girl did not stop from praying everyday for you to come back."

Ryoma's mouth opened but no words came out. "Sakuno and I…"

"My child, treasure her and protect her… always…" after that no sound was heard again.

"Sakuno…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rays of the rising sun gently touched her face. The heat woke her up from her peaceful sleep. She did not stood up immediately and just stared blankly at the ceiling. She turned to her right and saw someone… someone who was very dear to her.

"Ryoma-kun!" she gasped as she hastily stood up from her futon. Her eyes fixed on the boy sitting by the sliding door. She rubbed her eyes to check if she wasn't dreaming… and it turned out that the boy wasn't the one whom she knew. "Oh…"

"You're awake?"

The voice constantly took her proper consciousness back and was surprised to see the angel.

"Ryoma-kun, good morning." She greeted, a slight disappointment was hinted in her voice.

"What's the matter? You look pale." The angel scooted closer to her and locked his amber eyes on Sakuno's own brown eyes. He evidently worried.

Sakuno blushed. Tears welled in her eyes. Cupping her face, the angel dried the tears in her eyes. "Oi, why are you crying?" Anxiety was in his tone.

"I want to see him. Even just for once. I want to see him." murmured Sakuno, trying to hold back her tears, but to no avail.

The angel pitied the girl. His body suddenly moved on its own and to his surprise his arms were already wrapped around her. Sakuno clutched Ryoma's chest and continued to sob. _Why do his actions resemble very like him? Why does my body very familiar with his? _These were just the thoughts running around her mind. _And what's this feeling I'm having these past few days? It's indescribable. I can't explain them. But whenever I'm with Ryoma-kun, they just grew stronger._

They were like this for quite some time until Sakuno had finally calmed down.

"Are you alright now?" asked Ryoma.

Sakuno simply nodded as she wiped her tears off. "Yes. Thank you very much."

"Sakuno, I…" Ryoma stopped, hesitating to continue. _I… what? What will come after that?_

"What is it Ryoma-kun?"

"Nothing. Just forget about it." Then, out of the blue, he smacked his own forehead on to Sakuno's forehead making the latter cy in pain.

"Ow… why did you that for?" questioned Sakuno as she touches her hurt forehead.

A teasing smirk was seen on the angel's face. "No reason."

Sakuno pouted cutely that made the angel giggle. Sakuno watched the laughing Ryoma. _He looks very much like him._ Tears again started to fell from her eyes but she immediately wiped it and replaced her gloomy face with a happy one. _It feels like his alive whenever I see this angel._

Realization struck her. _What if he is… ?_

"Sakuno?"

"Huh? Ryoma-kun, what's the matter?

"You're spacing out again."

The chestnut-colored haired girl just stared at Ryoma deeply before answering. "Oh? Am I?" Sakuno just laughed sheepishly.

Ryoma had his eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl. "You're really a weird girl."

Sakuno's face turned into red. "I'm not!"

That afternoon, Sakuno was left alone in the house, of course, together with Ryoma.

They were outside the front garden. Sakuno was sitting on the green Bermuda grass while Ryoma sits in mid-air cross-legged. The incense that was lit beside Sakuno gave off a sweet fragrance that soothed the both of them.

_Should I ask about that thing? _Sakuno gawked at the unwind angel whose eyes are closed. Her gaze softens as she continues to look at the angel. _What if he is the same person that I knew? _Sakuno breathed in some air. It took some time to gather all her courage to speak…

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Hn?" Ryoma opened his right eye and turned to the girl beside him.

"When you were still alive as a human being, do you… do you remember the memories when you were still a human being?"

Ryoma did not expect that. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. No words came out. He did not know how to respond to that question. But he knew one explanation… "Well, as far as I know, when a person dies, all of his memories are erased when he enters Heaven and has rested in peace. So I don't have any memories of my previous life."

Sakuno hung her head down after hearing that response. "I-I… see…"

That look did not slip by Ryoma's eyes. He instantly had his physical body again and faced Sakuno that made the girl edged a little from him.

"R-Ryoma-kun… wh-what's the matter?" she asked fretfully.

"You're making that face again." He pronounced as he scooted closer.

Sakuno's eyes were wide open. Her face starts to warm up and her heart also starts to pound fast. _What is he doing? Doesn't he know what kind of situation we're in? we're just inches apart from each other. I can already feel his breathing._

"Sakuno," called Ryoma in a soft voice.

"Y-Yes?"

The pleasant breeze blew in. For the first time, Ryoma blushed in front of Sakuno. The angel held Sakuno's cheek and drew himself closer to her until their lips were gently pressed against each other.

_Ryoma-kun?! _The girl was panicking like there's no tomorrow. Well who would not be? Suddenly being kissed? Putting those aside, Sakuno remembered some of her sweetest moments with a certain someone.

The blue-tinted haired angel broke the kiss. A small grin was drawn on his face. "Well that made you calm down, I guess."

"You guess?! What in the world are you doing? And no normal person would calm down when someone kisses them out of the blue!" Sakuno burst out. If possible, she would strangle this damn angel to death.

Ryoma chuckled a little. "If you still have that much energy again, then I guess you're fine."

"Huh?" Sakuno was perplexed.

The angel smiled pleasantly. _I think… I'm starting to believe in what He said._

**End of chapter 2.**

Wow I was very sleepy when I typed this. It was 11:30 pm here in our area and I was still awake. LOL. Never mind about that. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter 3. Please review nicely. :DD

Kikumaru: Nyaa nyaa! This is so romantic! 3

Oishi: Calm down, Eiji.

Fuji: These two are gradually developing.

Kawamura: BURNING!

Ryoma and Sakuno: O/O

bluedream10: Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4 Last Day and Wish of the Angel

Ossu! Konnichiwa minnasan! Whew at last, this is chapter 4, the last chapter. Yeah I know it's quite short, but I still have some surprise for you.

Special thanks to **yukina-chan15 **for the continuing support.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis

**You're My Guardian Angel – Chapter 4. Last Day and Wish of the Angel**

The night breeze was cold yet calm. But this was enough to wake Sakuno up from her peaceful sleep in the middle of the night. She looked at the calendar. It was December 24 and it was encircled with red ink. "December 24? The day before Christmas. Is there an event today? It's his birthday today, but what else?" She thought deeply until the angel came into her mind. "It's his last today!" She stood up hastily and searched the room, hoping to find a certain angel. "Where is he?"

Not being able to find Ryoma in the room, she lifted her body up and walked outside into the garden. She glanced left and right, desperately finding him. _Where? Where is he? Has he gone off to Heaven?_ Her eyes were starting to spring up tears. _Please show yourself._

"Oi! Don't tell me you're crying again."

"That voice…" Sakuno beamed upon seeing the angel. "Ryoma-kun!" She ran towards Ryoma and hugged him tightly. Her tears trickled down. Now she's crying really hard. "I-I… th-thought you've… g-gone off w-without saying… g-goodbye… thank goodness, y-you're still… h-here." She said happily between her sobs.

Ryoma gently grabbed Sakuno and held her like she was some sort of porcelain doll. "I'll go after once I see you one last time."

Kissing Sakuno tenderly on the cheek, he held the girl's face and looked at her with his warm, amber eyes. After the long, quiet stare, he leaned his forehead on to Sakuno's forehead.

"Sakuno, I—" A blinding light made him stop in the middle of his sentence. A figure gradually took shape and a tall man appeared before them. The tall man had dark brown hair and has eyeglasses. His chocolate-brown eyes looked at them sternly.

"Captain!" gasped Ryoma.

Sakuno was astonished. "C-Captain Tezuka?"

"You know him?" asked Ryoma who was surprise at Sakuno's reaction.

"Ugh yeah. Well I know him when he was alive." answered Sakuno.

"I see. Captain why are you here?" Ryoma turned to Tezuka.

Tezuka propped his glasses. "I'm here to execute God's orders."

"God's order?"

"Yes. It is your last day, correct? And for that reason, I came here in God's behalf, to give you your reward." explained the tall angel as he brings out a box made of glass.

"My reward?" Then abruptly, Ryoma remembered what God had said to him…

"_And if you'll be able to complete this, there's a reward waiting for you. I'll grant the wish your heart truly desires. "_

"The wish my heart truly desire, huh?" he thought, glancing at Sakuno.

"Echizen."

"Yes?"

"What is your wish?"

"My wish…." He walked towards the pond and reflected himself there. He did not avert his eyes from his image for some time. Afterwards, he drifted his eyes on Sakuno and walked towards her and gripped her hand. He smiled at her warmly. "Captain, my wish… my wish is to become human again and be together with Sakuno again." He said with a big grin.

The girl blinked her eyes. _What does he mean by "again"?_

Tezuka had in his face a curve line. Then he let out the glass box he was holding. The glass box contains a colorless sphere that reflected other colors. "Echizen, your wish has been granted. Take this and eat. Afterwards, you'll receive your physical body as well as your memories back when you were still alive."

Ryoma took the sphere and observed it for a moment before swallowing it. In an instant, Ryoma was surrounded by a very white light. In that light, the angel was being transformed. His halo disappeared while his wings shrunk until there was no more. The light diminished in size until Ryoma was seen.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma turned to her, greeting the girl with a smile, he gently said, "I'm back, Sakuno."

Warm tears fell from her eyes. She put together her hands to cover her mouth. Is she dreaming? No, she wasn't dreaming. Her dear Ryoma who died was now in front of her, with body and all. She did not move any muscle. She did not know what she'll do. "Ryoma-kun… is back."

"Oi, you're crying again? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Arms enveloped her into a warm embrace. Sakuno knew only one person with that kind of warmth.

"Ryoma-kun is that… really you?" asked Sakuno.

"Yes." whispered Ryoma.

"I was right. I had this feeling that you were that angel."

"Echizen." called Tezuka once again. "God has a message for you. Listen well. "My child, I've given you another life. Treasure it and make it worthy. Protect the girl for she is the reason you're alive again. She had faith on Me and so I returned it. Never falter. Never doubt. Just believe." That are His words," he paused. "And now, I shall take my leave."

Before turning back, Sakuno called. "Captain Tezuka, anoo… ne, thank you very much."

"You should not be thanking me. Thank God." With that, Tezuka spread his wings and disappeared from their sight.

"God, thank you for letting Ryoma-kun live one more time." After saying that prayer, Sakuno ran to Ryoma and brought him into a big hug. "I believed and waited for this day that you'll come back. I prayed day and night, everyday, for you to come back. And now, God has answered my prayers and I'm really happy. I feel so blessed."

Ryoma pressed his lips against the top of Sakuno's hair and gently ruffled it. "No, I'm the one who is blessed here."

"It's like a dream. A dream wherein I don't want to wake up." stated Sakuno as she nuzzles herself into Ryoma's chest.

"But it isn't a dream. It's real." Ryoma looked at the night sky filled with stars. "Thank you for giving me one of your angels."

"Ryoma-kun, happy birthday. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That morning…

"R-Ryoma? Is that really you?"

"Yes, coach. You've changed, what happened?"

"Well, after all of the Seigaku players died in the accident, grandmother retired and quit being the coach of the Seigaku Tennis Club." sighed Sakuno.

"You shouldn't quit Coach Ryuzaki. There are still tennis prodigies out there that are worthy of being trained by you." pronounced Ryoma. He stood up, stretching both his arms."Coach, I'm going to take your granddaughter on a date. See you later." With that, he dragged Sakuno outside by hand.

"Ryoma-kun? Date? What are you talking about?" protested Sakuno. Her face was blushing like a tomato.

"Nah. Just come. It's been a while since we last went out." responded Ryoma in a teasing tone.

Sumire was left n the guest room. She still can gear the squabbles of the lovers.

"Those two are indeed a match made in Heaven. I pray that those two will live together always."

**End of chapter 4.**

=_= Hmm Ryoma became a little OOC, I guess. Haha. Maa… oh it's still not the end. Like I said I prepared a surprise for you all. :DD

Kikumaru: Coach agreed that those two are perfect.

Oishi: Calm down Eiji.

Kikumaru: How would I calm down? These two are so sweet.

Kawamura: Yeah they're so cute too when together.

Kaidoh: Fssssshhhh

Momoshiro: I wonder what bluedream10 has prepared.

Fuji: I think I know.

Others: What is it?

Fuji: It's a secret, right Tezuka?

Tezuka: …..

Momoshiro: Aww Fuji-senpai and even Captain.

bluedream10: See you!

Please review nicely. :33


	5. Side Story: Angel's Confession

Ossu, minnasan! Well this is a side story… well it's obvious from the title. :DD I write this just to make things clear. And I'm also planning to extend this fanfic to one or two chapters, depending on my schedule. Well without further ado, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**Side story: Angel's Confession**

"Everyone, gather around!" ordered Tezuka, the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club. "The freshmen and sophomores can go now. Regulars, remain." His voice was strict.

"What is it, Tezuka?" asked Fuji, the so-called "Tennis Genius", smiling his I-know-what-this-is-about smile.

The regulars were chatting to each other endlessly, until Oishi, the vice-captain, cleared his throat that caught their attention. "As you may know, the summer festival is tonight. Tezuka and I have asked Coach Ryuzaki if we all could go and she said 'yes'." announced Oishi, his face being delighted.

"Should we go in a yukata?" asked Momoshiro, his one brow raised.

"Of course." was the only reply of Tezuka that made the other members stare at each other.

"Nyaa nyaa!" we're going to wear yukata! I wonder what Oishi will look like in a yukata?" wondered Kikumaru, the acrobatic tennis player, as he hugs and chokes their precious freshman.

"Se-Senpai, I c-can't breathe!" Ryoma, the only freshman regular in the Seigaku Tennis Club, struggled hard.

"Okay, don't let your guard down later at the festival. Dismiss!" said Tezuka with his stoic face.

Ryoma was at the entrance of the school; his back was against the wall. He was waiting for a certain black spiked hair senior. "Summer festival, huh?" Having his expressionless face, he unexpectedly sighed. "I wonder if Ryuzaki's coming too."

"Oi, Echizen!" shouted Momoshiro, waving his hand.

"Momo-senpai, you're late."

Momoshiro, famous for his Dunk Smash, just giggled. "Haha! Sorry! Sorry!"

The two regulars walked. Well not really, since Momoshiro is using his bike. The sun was setting and the sky was painted the color of bright orange.

"It's my first time going to the summer festival with you guys. I'm really excited." said Momoshiro, breaking the silence.

"Me too." added Ryoma. His face suddenly turns into a sulky one. "Will she be coming?" he whispered to himself. But they were alone and the neighborhood was not noisy so Momoshiro heard it loud and clear.

"She? Who would you want to come?" intrigued Momoshiro, his eyes were shining.

Ryoma froze. He did not answer. _He heard it._

"Oh wait… 'she', huh? A girl! You want a certain girl to come with us. Wow, that's unexpected!" Momoshiro looked at the freshman who was trying to hide his blushing face. _Oh it's so fun to tease him._ He chuckled inwardly. "Tell me, Echizen, who's this girl?"

Ryoma felt a chill climbed up his spine. His shoulders were tensed. The blush grew darker. _Now how would I answer that? Should I take back what I said? _He was panicking, kind of, inside.

"You don't want to answer? Then, I just have to guess it. Hmm. Let me think of the girls close to our team…" Momoshiro was taking this seriously.

"Is it Osakada-chan?"

Ryoma did not react. His shoulders eased up.

"I guess not." said Momoshiro, disappointed. "D-Don't tell me… is… is… it… A-Ann… T-Tachibana?" he stammered, blushing.

"Don't worry, I don't have interest on her. She's all yours." said Ryoma, without looking at his senior.

"That's good… wait! Huh? What are you saying?" exclaimed Momoshiro. "Well, never mind. It's Ryuzaki-chan, right?" He said, narrowing his eyes, as he felt he just hit the jackpot.

Ryoma flinched, his face turning bright red. _What the hell? Why am getting tensed again? _shouted Ryoma in his mind.

Momoshiro blinked his eyes. _ I did hit the jackpot, huh? _An evil smirk was spread across his face. "Alright, I'll keep quiet."

"I doubt that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ochibi! Here! Here!" Kikumaru jumped up and down so that Ryoma could see him. Ryoma saw his jumping senpai and walked towards the rest of the team. He looked at them one by one until h is eyes landed on a certain chestnut-colored hair girl. Ryoma's heart skipped a beat. _Ryuzaki's here._

Sakuno wore a pink yukata which had designs of chrysanthemums on it. Her hair, as usual was tied into two low pigtails, braided. But this time, a flower was seen as her hair ornament. _She's beautiful._

The girl noticed the boy looking at her. "R-Ryoma-kun, g-good evening." She greeted politely.

"Huh? Good evening, too."

Their seniors felt the intense air between the two and started teasing them, whistling and whooing.

"Saa, let's go now." interrupted Fuji with his usual smile.

The others knew what he meant and they strolled away from the romantic scene, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno behind.

"Enjoy yourselves!" was all they said in unison.

An awkward silence stretched between them. They stood there motionless until Sakuno opened her mouth. "Anoo, ne, Ryoma-kun, where do you want to go?"

"Well we can first get out of this crowd." He answered. Then he started walking. Sakuno quickly paced behind him.

The summer festival was very crowded. You could get lost in these waves of people going to and fro. Sakuno was having a hard time to continue forward. She almost lost her balance when someone grabbed her hand. She saw Ryoma holding it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh… y-yes… th-thank y-you…" she felt her cheeks warm.

"Come on." Ryoma pushed through the crowd while holding Sakuno's hand. It was a long way until they reached the riverbank where his Kaidoh-senpai practices.

Just as when Ryoma was going to ask Sakuno if she was alright, colorful fireworks simultaneously flew to the sky. It was time for the fireworks display.

"It's beautiful!" Sakuno's eyes reflected the light as she looked at them, amazed. "Don't you think so, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma did not give any response; he just stared at the girl which made the latter blush.

"R-Ryoma-kun…? Wh-What's the m-matter?" she asked, stuttering.

Ryoma was snapped back. He immediately gazed at the fireworks. "You're right, they are beautiful… just like you." The last part was inaudible to Sakuno.

Suddenly, she felt Ryoma's warm hands. Her heart started to race while heat rushed to her face, making it very red.

"Ryuzaki."

"Y-Yes?" Sakuno was startled. Ryoma wasn't looking at her.

_I like you._

"I like you."

Sakuno blinked her eyes. "Pardon?"

Ryoma spun to face her. "Ryuzaki Sakuno, I like you. Will you go out with me?"

Tears flowed from her eyes. Ryoma, though wasn't that obvious, was starting to panic. "Why are you crying?" He tried to sound monotonous.

Sakuno wiped her tears. "Yes, I-I'm fine… d-don't w-worry. Are… are you s-serious?" She still couldn't believe it. Lips were gently pressed against hers. It was Ryoma's lips.

"I'm serious. Now, do you believe me?"

Sakuno smiled at him warmly. In return, she kissed Ryoma on the cheek. "Yes, I believe you, Ryoma-kun."

**End of side story.**

Momoshiro: Eiji-senpai, did you get that?

Kikumaru: *makes a peace sign* V! Of course!

Fuji: Let's watch it.

*the other members gathered around and watched the unbelievable scene*

Nya~ at last! I finished one of the side stories. As you can see, this explains how Ryoma and Sakuno became a couple. Sorry if some of them became OOCs. ^_^;; Please review nicely. Oyeah, school starts again tomorrow. And I might be able to update it immediately. But please continue to support this fanfic. :DD


	6. S Story: The Day Before He Was an Angel

Another side story! Banzai! Well I don't know where in the world I got the idea of having side stories… maa, never mind. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis

**Side Story: The Day Before He Was an Angel**

It was December 24, the day before Christmas. Sakuno woke up. It was very cold since it's already and obviously winter. There were no classes because it was their winter vacation. Suddenly, her eyes were caught by the date on the calendar.

"December 24," she mumbled. Then a smile crept its way to her face. "It's Ryoma-kun's birthday. I should get him a gift." With that she went downstairs. She greeted her grandmother, Sumire and prepared breakfast. As she cooks, Sakuno hums a happy tune that caught the attention on Sumire.

"Sakuno, you seemed very happy today. Did something happen?" asked Sumire, coach of Seigaku Tennis Club.

A blush was formed on Sakuno's face. "Oh, nothing grandmother. I am just feeling that something good will happen."

"Oh I see. I wish that'd turn out to be true." Sumire smiled. Sakuno returned it with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Grandmother, I'm off now!"

"Okay! Be careful!"

Sakuno looked up the sky. "What gift should I buy for him? A stuffed toy?" Sakuno giggled. "I'll definitely buy him a stuffed toy."

The department store was bustling with crowd. Probably because all of them are Christmas shopping. Sakuno walked in. _Hmm. Might as well shop for Christmas. _She immediately went in to her favorite gift shop. All of the cute key chains, cell phone strap and the like are found there. Sakuno caught glimpse of a tennis racket and tennis ball key chains. _It's so cute!_ She got fifteen pieces, most likely to be given to her best friend Tomo, her grandmother, the Seigaku regulars, the freshmen trio and to herself as well. _They'll definitely like them._ She smiled at the key chains.

Next, she moved to the section where they sell stuffed toys. Sakuno looked at them one by one until her eyes were locked on a brown teddy bear holding a tennis racket and with a cap on his head. She slightly laughed. _The teddy bear looks like him._

She purchased the key chains and the teddy bear and was very satisfied. When she walked out of the shop, Sakuno flipped her phone open and dialed Ryoma's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Ryoma-kun!"

"_What's up Ryu—I mean… Sakuno."_ stammered the boy on the other line.

"You still aren't used to calling my first name, huh?" Sakuno can feel Ryoma blushing.

"_Y-Yeah I think so."_

"Ryoma-kun, happy birthday."

There was no response for a moment, then…

"_Thank you, Sakuno."_

"You're welcome, Ryoma-kun. S-Say…" _She's starting to stammer again. _thought Ryoma. "C-Can you meet m-me at the p-park, later th-this afternoon, uhm, f-four o'clock I guess."

"_Yeah sure. We're already back from training by that time."_

"Eh? Are you in training camp?"

"_Yeah, something like that."_

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll hang up now."

"_Uh, Sakuno wait."_

"What is it?"

"_I love you."_

"I love you, too."

That afternoon, Sakuno went to the park and waited there. She sat on the swing hugging the paper bag where the teddy bear was. She looked at the big clock standing in the park. "Five minutes before four… I guess I was too early." She peeked inside the bag. "He'll definitely love it."

It was already 4:30, and still, Ryoma has not showed himself up. Sakuno opened her phone, checking if there are any messages from Ryoma. Unable to wait, he called Ryoma. It was unexpected, but a woman answered it. _"Yes?"_

"Anoo, h-hello. This is S-Sakuno, a f-friend of R-Ryoma-kun. W-Who am I-I s-speaking to?"

"_Sakuno-chan, I see. This is Rinko, Ryoma's mother."_

_Ryoma-kun's mother? Is she… Is she crying? _Rinko's voice had a hint that she was crying. "Anoo, is Ryoma-kun there? Could I talk to him?" she asked politely.

There was a long silence from the other line. All she heard were faint sobs.

"Rinko-san? Wh-What's the matter?" she asked when she felt that something was wrong.

"_Ryoma is… Ryoma is… Ryoma's dead."_ And then she burst into a loud cry.

Sakuno was in shock. Rinko's words kept on echoing inside in her mind. She tried hard to shove them out but to no avail. _Ryoma-kun's dead? This must b-be a j-joke, right?_ She kept on convincing herself that it's not true. But somewhat Rinko's words seemed to tell her that it Is true. "Rinko-san? Which hospital are you in?" Sakuno's voice was shaking.

"_We're in the hospital near a park."_

"Thank you."

The girl runs towards the direction of the hospital. Her heart was throbbing very fast. She was almost crying. "Ryoma-kun, please…"

When she got inside, she immediately went to the Information's Desk. "Excuse me, where is Echizen Ryoma-san's room?" she asked, heavily panting.

"Echizen Ryoma-san's? Oh it's Room 305, located in the second floor."

She let her feet take her to the elevator to get to the second floor.

She opened Room 305's door and saw Ryoma's body lying on the bed. Suddenly a hand touched hers.

"You're Sakuno-chan, right?" The voice was familiar. _It's Rinko-san!_

"Thank you for coming. Ryoma made a good choice of picking you as his girlfriend." She said with a gentle smile. But then her face altered into a depressed one. "But Ryoma's gone now. I'm so sorry!" Rinko embraced Sakuno who was wide-eyed and frozen on the spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Some witnesses said that there's an over-speeding bus after Seigaku's bus that went out of control thus, crashing to their bus. Not only did Ryoma gone, but all of Seigaku's regulars have met their doom in that accident." narrated Rinko. There was a slight trace that she was going to cry again.

"I-I see…" Sakuno's tears were about to fall.

She walked towards Ryoma's lifeless body. _He seems like he's just sleeping. _She leaned forward to his ears. "I'll wait for you. I know you'll come back. I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would You grant this final wish of mine?"

"What is it, my child?"

"Please erase my face on Sakuno's memories."

**End of Side Story #2**

Tezuka: bluedream10, 20 laps around the court.

bluedream10: EHHHHHHHHHHH? WHY?

Tezuka: 50 laps.

bluedream10: What for? I didn't do anything! *cries*

Tezuka: 70.

bluedream10: *raises a white flag*

This side story explains the accident. What a harsh end. And yeah, Ryoma's being fidgety here somehow. But I want to see him like that. :3 Oh good news. There will be a chapter five. :DD Please review nicely. I was listening to Hikar no Saki sung by Ryoma and Tezuka. Listen to it too. The song is so cute!


	7. Chapter 5: A Present for the Angel

Oh yeah there is a mistake in the first side-story.. I wrote this: "Oyeah, school starts again tomorrow. And I might be able to update it immediately." What I meant is that I might NOT be able to update it immediately. Another thing is when Kikumaru was very happy about Ryoma wearing yukata… I accidentally typed Oishi instead Ochibi. I know you also noticed it :DD.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**You're My Guardian Angel – Chapter 5. A Present for the Angel**

"Ne, Ryoma-kun."

"What is it?"

Sakuno handed the paper bag that contained the teddy bear to Ryoma. "This is my birthday present for you."

Ryoma took it. "Thank you. Can I open it?"

"Yes, of course!" answered Sakuno gleefully.

Ryoma untied the ribbon that was slid tied both the edges of the paper bag. His hands touched something hairy and fluffy. He pulled the item and out came a teddy bear with a cap on his head while holding a tennis racket. Ryoma looked at tenderly. Hugging it close to him, he breathes in the sweet strawberry scent of the stuffed animal.

"D-Do you like it?" asked Sakuno hesitantly.

"I don't like it." was his simple answer that made Sakuno disappointed a little.

"Huh?"

"I love it." Ryoma gave Sakuno a sweet kiss. "I'll surely take care of it." He whispered as he releases his lover's kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where do you want to go?" asked the blue-tinted hair boy to the chestnut hair girl beside him.

"Etto…" Sakuno looks around until she spotted her favorite cake shop. "There!"

The couple walked to the shop. It was Choco Marble Café, famous for its delicious pastries, desserts, hot drinks and for being anime-themed always. The staff is always wearing anime costumes so it really became an attraction especially to anime enthusiasts. Without a moment to lose, the two stepped in. a waiter wearing a black, long, pony-tailed haired, clothes that looks like a school uniform and a katana in his waist, welcomed them. "Welcome back, master and mistress!"

Sakuno clapped both her hands and her eyes were shining in delight. "Their theme for today's month is K! It's so awesome!"

Ryoma just smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. He seldom sees Sakuno like this so he was indeed lucky.

"I would like to order two strawberry parfaits, three slices of strawberry cake, a box of chocolate, and—" Sakuno was struck out of shame when she realized that she's losing control of herself again over sweets. She sweat-dropped when she sensed two amber orbs staring at her. Like a robot, she turned around. "A-A-Anoo… e-etto…" she begins to stammer. _This is so embarrassing! Ryoma-kun seeing me like this is the worst! I can't help it. They're so mouth-watering!_ She exclaimed inwardly.

A little chuckle was heard from Ryoma.

"It's okay." Ryoma smiled. Then he walked towards the counter. "I'll pay." and handed some cash.

The cashier smiled at them. "Thank you. Please wait for your order at your table." Then she called to Sakuno. "By the way, mistress, you're lucky with your boyfriend."

Sakuno flushed.

Ryoma and Sakuno sat on the vacant table nearest to the window glass that overlooked the busy and crowded streets. Sakuno was starting to become fidgety. She kept on playing with her fingers and rubbing her knees against each other. _This is so embarrassing! _She took a quick look at the boy on the other side of the table, and to her surprise, the boy was staring at her. Heat quickly rushed to her face. _H-He's staring at m-me!_

"Here's your order, master, mistress." The voice of the waitress wearing a pink and long wig with mismatched eye contacts made Sakuno slightly jerked in her seat. _Why am I so being tensed up here?_ Then she lifted her head up and saw the waitress. "Kawaii! You're dressed as Neko!" she cooed, her mood changed quickly.

"Mistress sure knows a lot of the characters from K." she praised as she carefully serves the ordered items in the table.

"Huh? Well, I'm just a fan of it." replied Sakuno shyly.

"Well then, please enjoy your stay here. Don't hesitate to call attention if you need something." The cute waitress bowed and took her leave.

Sakuno looked at the food on their table. Inside, she's already drooling and wants to swoop down each one of it, but she kept her poise and tried to act normal. _Mou! Which should I start?_

"Oi, you should eat now." Ryoma was already munching on the banana cake he ordered. And so Sakuno started to eat first the strawberry cake.

_So delicious! This is heaven!_

"Oi," Suddenly Ryoma forwarded to Sakuno from the other side and licked the cream that was on Sakuno's cheek.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" she squealed but not enough to be heard by everyone in the café.

Ryoma smirked mischievously as he gulped down the cream he licked on Sakuno's cheek. "Don't worry, no one saw it."

"S-Still…" Sakuno tried to protest but to no avail. Ryoma just loved to tease her and that never change.

Ryoma put his eyes on his lover that was quietly rampaging. It did not scare him, rather he thought of it as being cute of her. He smiled unconsciously.

While they eat, the same waitress that served them had arrived again in their table. Without opening her mouth, she pulled out a box from her pocket and placed on the table.

"What's this?" asked Ryoma, looking at the box.

Sakuno stared at the box. She had a bad feeling about it. _What's with this box?_

The waitress wore a smile. "It's a contest ticket for Choco Marble Café's weekly love trial."

"Love trial?" they both chorused.

The waitress's smile widens. "And you two are the lucky couple who will go through this trial."

_I knew something's fishy with this box and I was right!_

**End of Chapter 5.**

Yes, I know it's short. Haha. And yeah, I'm also just writing some crap here. Well, I just want to insert a scene here where Ryoma and Sakuno go on a date after being separated for a long time. The love trial? That's also another crap that just popped in my mind. I'm just experimenting here. Don't kill me.

Ryoma: What in the world is K?

bluedream10: It's one of the newest anime today and it's so awesome! Everyone you should also watch K! You'll surely get addicted to it!

Ryoma: And she suddenly advertises it, sheesh.

bluedream10: :3


	8. Side Story: Mischief of an Angel

Hey there! Whew. Well I just got home from school. But there are no assignments, thank goodness, so I decided to update. Here you go, another side story. Enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**Side Story: Mischief of an Angel**

"Echizen, what the hell? Come back here!" shouted Momoshiro, the black spiked hair angel who was chasing a certain blue-tinted hair angel.

"Mada mada da ne, Momo-senpai." The angel smirked and quickly paced so Momoshiro will not be able to catch up. The mischievous angel continued to dash when suddenly an arm pulled him. Everything was too fast for him. All he knew is that someone was holding him up by the armpit.

"I caught ochibi!"

"Kikumaru-senpai?!" Ryoma gasped at the sight of the red hair angel. He tried to escape but Kikumaru was really holding him tight. "Let go of me!" He kicked and jerked but to no avail.

"It's useless, Echizen." Tezuka, the leader of the angels, glared at the captured angel with his emotionless and stoic face. The bespectacled angel walked towards him. Ryoma turned around to avoid his gaze but Tezuka quickly caught his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Hand them over." His voice was cold and stern.

Ryoma didn't comply. Instead he glared back at the tall angel. Everyone in the garden felt the intensifying atmosphere surrounding the two. Oishi, the sub-leader, wanted to interfere, but was stopped by Fuji.

"You know it's forbidden, right?" Tezuka stated, still holding Ryoma's chin up. "Return the feather now."

All the other angels were in deep shock. Their eyes were wide opened and their mouths gaped.

"F-Feathers?! W-What's the m-meaning of this?" exclaimed Oishi while his voice shakes.

There's a rule among the angels that must not be broken no matter what. That one rule is the most crucial that all angels must not be tempted to break.

"Never pull a feather from another angel's wing. You do remember that rule clearly, right?"

Fuji frowned. His eyes were opened showing his cerulean eyes. "Echizen's in trouble. Why would he do such thing?"

"A feather is an identity for an angel it's alike with the patterns on your thumbs which means a feather from an angel is different from the other angels. It's unique. And when you pulled a feather from another angel's wing, it will be seen as an act of stealing." stated Inui, propping his glasses.

The other angels stood there motionless with pity on their eyes for the little angel. No one is brave enough to go against Tezuka. Even Oishi, who was known to pacify him, cannot do anything but watch helplessly.

"Hand it over."

"Fine." Ryoma handed out Momoshiro's feather and gave it to Tezuka. Kikumaru released Ryoma and put him down.

Tezuka had a one look on Ryoma before turning his back. "Be prepared for your punishment."

**End of side story.**

Quite short huh? Well I was in hurry cause my little brother has to use the computer so there's nothing I can do. I apologize for that. This fanfic is going to end soon, I guess. Please review nicely. :3

Fuji: Tezuka's quite scary in this side story.

Tezuka: *coughs*

bluedream10: Sorry about that. ^_^''


End file.
